Live or Die
by Rakkatsak
Summary: Si tout semble être calme à Beacon Hills, cela ne va pas durer. Nos amis vont avoir gros à faire lors de l'arrivée de nombreux ennemis, qu'ils soient anciens ou nouveaux. Certains pourront néanmoins compter sur l'aide d'anciens amis. Une chose est sûre, tous n'en ressortiront pas vivants... (L'histoire commence après la saison 4, risque de spoilers !)
1. Chapitre 01

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici avec ma première fiction sur l'univers de Teen Wolf intitulée Live or Die. Si le titre n'est pas très gai, le contenu ne le sera pas non plus toujours !

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série et tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, même si je me suis permis de changer certaines choses :)

Rating : M (Je ne sais pas s'il est mérité mais je prévois du sang et peut-être quelques passages pour adultes)

Attention, il y aura des relations homosexuelles dans cette fic, public averti !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre I.

La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel cette-nuit-là. La fin de l'été approchait à grands pas et nos amis se préparaient lentement à reprendre le lycée. C'était d'ailleurs leur année de Terminale qui allait débuter, l'ultime ligne droite avant le grand départ pour l'Université, ce qui en angoissait plus d'un…

Stiles et Scott tentaient tant bien que mal d'aider Liam à contrôler l'animal qui était en lui, le jeune bêta avait encore bien du mal à rester lui-même et le loup prenait généralement le dessus sur lui. Ils avaient décidé d'emmener Liam en forêt cette nuit-là pour voir comment ce dernier se comporterait. Le début de la soirée s'était assez bien passé mais dès que le soleil fut couché, des signes avant-coureurs annonçaient déjà la suite des événements. Le jeune adolescent sentait son cœur palpiter en lui mais tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient voulu l'attacher contre un arbre mais le plus jeune leur avait demandé de ne pas le faire car il devait apprendre à se contrôler lui-même. Il pouvait le faire, il le savait. Il avait déjà réussi à se contrôler la nuit où Scott avait vaincu Peter à La Iglesia. Il pouvait recommencer. Il devait juste trouver son ancre comme Scott le lui avait déjà expliqué. Ce pouvait être une personne ou bien même un sentiment, il fallait simplement que cette ancre puisse lui rappeler qu'il est avant tout humain, et que c'est lui qui domine et non pas le loup. Malheureusement, Liam ne savait pas vraiment à quoi se raccrocher, le garçon commençait à suer. Il se sentait en colère, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il fallait qu'il laisse l'animal en lui sortir ! Avant même que Scott ne puisse réagir, Liam s'était transformé et s'était jeté sur lui, assommant l'alpha après l'avoir projeté contre un arbre.

\- Merde ! cria Stiles en reculant prudemment. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours me confronter à des loups !

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ramener son ami avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse du mal car ce n'était plus Liam qui se trouvait en face de lui mais un animal qui avait soif de sang. Il pouvait clairement le lire dans ses grands yeux jaunes. Il se retourna brièvement et observa que Scott était inconscient. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même.

\- Liam, écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu es toujours là, lança le jeune homme en voyant le bêta s'approcher de lui dangereusement.

Mais Liam n'écoutait pas, il n'écoutait plus. C'était le loup qui était aux commandes. Il grognait et montrait ses crocs à Stiles, et commençait à se cambrer, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il était prêt à attaquer quand son regard se perdit sur un objet que Stiles avait sorti de sa poche. C'était le triskel que Derek lui avait confié.

\- Quelles trois choses ne peuvent rester cachées éternellement ? avait lancé le jeune homme.

Liam s'immobilisa et observa Stiles un instant. Il sembla réfléchir, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour trouver la réponse à la question. Car il connaissait la réponse. La part d'humanité de Liam se ralluma et tenta de reprendre sa place mais le loup en lui luttait.

\- Allez Liam, fais un petit effort ! Je sais que tu connais la réponse ! Quelles trois choses ne peuvent rester cachées éternellement ?!

\- Le soleil… grogna lentement Liam.

\- Oui c'est ça, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Quelles trois choses ne peuvent rester cachées éternellement ?

\- Le soleil… La lune… La vérité… répondit Liam dont les crocs se rétractaient petit à petit.

Ses traits commencèrent à se détendre et le garçon reprenait lentement une apparence humaine. Il répétait sans cesse ces quelques mots tout en fixant le triskel : « Le soleil, la lune, la vérité ». Stiles quant à lui se détendit, dire que ce truc fonctionnait vraiment. Il aurait remercié Derek de lui avoir confié cet objet s'il avait encore été là. Derek... Stiles se perdit un court instant dans ses pensées. Même si sa relation avec Derek avait toujours été particulière, il avait fini par le considérer comme un proche ami après toutes les situations qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Il avait fini par s'admettre à lui-même qu'il aimait bien le jeune homme. Il espéra que ce dernier se porte bien mais il fut ramené à la réalité par Scott qui se releva en se frottant la tête.

\- Aïe… gémit le garçon. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'ai joué à l'alpha, répliqua fièrement Stiles.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Stiles m'a ramené, répondit Liam qui avait repris une apparence normale.

\- Grâce au triskel de Derek, fit fièrement l'adolescent en agitant l'objet sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Scott sembla réfléchir un instant, ce qui fit sourire Stiles. Scott prenait toujours un air un peu béat quand il réfléchissait. Ce n'était certainement pas lui le cerveau de la meute. L'alpha se souvint enfin avoir été mis K.O. par Liam qui avait perdu le contrôle. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir été aussi imprudent et d'avoir baissé sa garde mais félicita Stiles d'avoir été aussi perspicace et d'avoir emporté l'objet avec lui. Stiles tendit le triskel à Liam.

\- Je crois qu'en attendant de trouver une ancre définitive, ceci fera l'affaire.

\- Euh… je crois aussi, balbutia simplement Liam en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent sereinement vers la jeep de Stiles et repartirent en direction de Beacon Hills. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était que de nouveaux dangers se rapprochaient. Des dangers qui semblaient bien pires que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu affronter jusqu'à présent…

Plus tard ce soir-là dans la forêt, une silhouette traversait les bois en courant. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Son visage était déformé par la peur et la fatigue. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le poursuivait. Non. Plusieurs choses le poursuivaient. Le jeune garçon avait d'abord pensé avoir rencontré un groupe de personnes tard, mais leurs visages s'étaient ensuite transformés et ils avaient commencé à devenir menaçants. Il ne s'était pas pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre la situation qu'il avait commencé à courir. Son instinct lui dictait clairement qu'il devait s'enfuir s'il ne souhaitait pas mourir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir face à ces prédateurs et qu'il ne ressortirait jamais vivant de cette forêt…

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit et le silence retomba aussitôt sur la forêt.

Lydia se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, une expression de choc couvrait son visage. Après quelques secondes passées sans bouger, la jeune fille se mit à hurler à travers sa chambre. L'écho de son cri strident retentit dans toute la ville qui était endormie. La banshee avait compris que la mort avait à nouveau frappé sur la ville…

Mrs. Martin entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille après l'avoir entendue crier, elle affichait un air inquiet sur son visage qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit l'expression dessinée sur le visage de son enfant.

\- Lydia ! s'exclama cette dernière. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien… Je… C'était un simple cauchemar, rassure-toi, avait fini par répondre la jeune fille dont le visage s'était décrispé tout en conservant un regard perdu.

\- Tu en es sûre ? s'inquiéta sa mère. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, j'ai juste eu peur, tu peux retourner te coucher, mentit la jeune rousse.

Sa mère resta figée un instant, comme pour s'assurer que sa fille allait bien. Elle finit par quitter la chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa fille. Une fois seule, Lydia se saisit de son portable et se hâta d'envoyer un texto à Stiles. « Je crois que quelqu'un est mort cette nuit… ». Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard et la jeune fille décrocha.

\- Lydia, tout va bien ? demanda le garçon d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui oui ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

\- Tu as refait ton truc de banshee c'est ça ?

\- Si tu tiens à le formuler comme ça, ironisa la rousse.

\- Désolé… Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux dire… Tu as envie d'aller quelque part ?

\- Si tu parles de mon instinct surnaturel qui voudrait me guider sur le lieu du crime, non.

\- Mmm… Je pense qu'on ne pourra malheureusement pas faire grand-chose cette nuit. S'il s'agit vraiment d'un meurtre, mon père en sera bien assez rapidement informé…

\- Tu as raison… répondit simplement Lydia.

Les deux amis ressentaient la même chose. Un sentiment d'impuissance mais aussi de la peur. Si Lydia avait vraiment senti quelque chose et qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un meurtre, cela annonçait très certainement des ennuis. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, attendre était la seule chose à faire. Ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler à leurs amis tant que rien ne serait officiel. Ils terminèrent la discussion sur cette note quelque peu morose et tentèrent au mieux de dormir le restant de la nuit. Leurs esprits, qui étaient d'ailleurs les plus vifs de la meute, travaillaient sans relâche, perdant nos deux amis dans leurs pensées. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Il était encore tôt lorsque Stiles fut réveillé par son père le lendemain matin. Le shérif avait un air grave sur le visage lorsqu'il annonça à son fils qu'il devait déjà partir sur une affaire.

\- Quelqu'un est mort n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment sais-tu que… Est-ce que tu as encore piraté ma radio ? lança le shérif avec son air faussement plein de reproches.

\- Non… J'aurais pu… Enfin, quelle mauvaise opinion tu as de moi !

\- Stiles, insista le shérif d'un air plus sévère.

\- Lydia m'a écrit cette nuit, elle a eu une révélation et m'a dit que quelqu'un était mort.

\- Lydia ?!

\- Oui tu sais, je t'avais déjà expliqué son truc de…

\- Son truc de banshee, le coupa son père.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Stiles.

\- Eh bien, tu pourras lui dire que son truc fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

\- Papa… Si Lydia avait raison, c'est que cette mort est très certainement liée au surnaturel…

\- Je sais… répondit tristement le shérif. Mais tu restes ici, je te tiendrais informé s'il y a des éléments qui me semblent bizarres.

Stiles balbutia rapidement quelque chose et le shérif se doutait que son fils n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude. A peine le père de Stiles était-il parti que ce dernier sauta du lit, enfila des vêtements qui traînaient dans sa chambre et tenta de suivre discrètement son père en voiture comme il l'avait déjà plus d'une fois. Il envoya un texto à Scott pour le prévenir de le rejoindre rapidement et qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il prévint également Lydia et son amie lui répondit qu'elle prenait la route.

Le trajet fut assez rapide. Stiles laissa volontairement à son père quelques minutes d'avance pour pouvoir tenter de s'approcher du lieu de crime le plus discrètement possible. Quand il arriva sur place, il repéra rapidement le lieu en question qui avait déjà été balisé. Deux voitures de police étaient garées non loin et le médecin légiste était également arrivé. Stiles attendit dans sa voiture que ses deux amis le rejoignent, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes supplémentaires. Les trois adolescents essayèrent de contourner la scène de crime pour pouvoir récolter des informations sans se faire voir. Scott tendit l'oreille et réussit à capter des bribes de conversations.

\- Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?

\- Mark Abbott Monsieur, répondit l'un des policiers sur place. Un jeune ouvrier de 23 ans sans casier judiciaire, résidant en ville.

\- Comment a-t-il été tué ?

\- D'après les multiples griffures et morsures sur son corps, je dirai qu'il a été attaqué par un animal, voire même par plusieurs. Certainement des coyotes, répondit le légiste.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement le père de Stiles. Je vais prévenir l'adjoint Parrish pour qu'il puisse lancer les démarches administratives. Si vous en avez fini, vous pouvez embarquer le corps.

Scott résuma rapidement ce qu'il avait découvert à ses deux amis. Tout trois comprirent qu'il s'agissait forcément de l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. Le shérif l'avait également deviné, ils le savaient. Il allait falloir mener une enquête pour découvrir qui avait fait ça, et surtout pourquoi. Ils savaient que de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles vivaient à Beacon Hills, ce qui n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Les adolescents réfléchirent un instant mais un bruit étrange attira l'attention du jeune alpha. Un craquement de branche ? Il porta son attention vers l'endroit où il avait entendu du bruit et voulut s'élancer à la poursuite d'une silhouette qui passa rapidement entre les arbres. Il fut néanmoins stoppé par Stiles qui l'avait attrapé par l'épaule.

\- Regarde… lui dit-il. Il y a quelque chose de gravé sur cet arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scott en scrutant l'arbre que son ami venait de lui désigner.

\- Une spirale, répondit Lydia. Mais pas n'importe laquelle…

En effet, nos amis connaissaient très bien la signification de ce symbole. Cette spirale était gravée lorsqu'un loup-garou délivrait un message. Un message qui signifiait une vengeance imminente…

Nos amis se toisèrent quelques instants, l'air déboussolés. Qui avait bien pu graver ce message, et pourquoi ? S'agissait-il du même loup-garou qui avait tué le jeune homme ?

Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Si tel est le cas, je serais ravi de connaître vos impressions.

Le chapitre 2 est quasiment terminé, je pense pouvoir le publier durant la nuit.

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du volume qu'aura cette fic. Je pense par contre que les chapitres auront en moyenne cette longueur.

Merci encore ! A vos reviews ;)


	2. Chapitre 02

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici avec ma première fiction sur l'univers de Teen Wolf intitulée Live or Die. Si le titre n'est pas très gai, le contenu ne le sera pas non plus toujours !

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série et tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, même si je me suis permis de changer certaines choses :)

Rating : M (Je ne sais pas s'il est mérité mais je prévois du sang et peut-être quelques passages pour adultes)

Attention, il y aura des relations homosexuelles dans cette fic, public averti !

Me revoilà déjà avec le second chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre II.

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, pour le plus grand désespoir de nos amis. Les vacances étaient, comme à leur habitude, passées bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis la découverte du corps du jeune homme dans la forêt et aucun autre événement ne s'était produit depuis. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme même.

Nos amis s'étaient tous retrouvés devant le lycée. Même si l'année s'annonçait difficile, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient compter les uns sur les autres. Ils formaient à eux tous une meute. Mason avait été récemment mis dans la confidence par Liam et ce dernier avait réagi de manière plutôt inattendue. Il n'avait pas vraiment paru surpris et il avait effectué des tas de recherches quand chacun lui avait dévoilé sa nature. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à reparler du meurtre dans la forêt.

\- Alors, du nouveau concernant l'attaque de loup-garou dans la forêt ? lança-t-il d'un ton presque enjoué tant il était excité.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler aussi fort dans des lieux publics, répondit Lydia d'un air blasé.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi il est au courant de tout ? râla Malia. C'est pas vraiment comme s'il était utile !

\- Elle fait des progrès, s'empressa de dire Stiles en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa petite amie. Beaucoup de progrès !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! lui souffla cette dernière.

\- Euhm… Liam se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Non, toujours rien…

\- Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle attaque, ce n'était peut-être rien finalement… fit Kira.

\- Tu oublies la spirale ! lança Lydia. Et toi Scott, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai essayé d'enquêter un peu en parcourant la forêt, le loup-garou qui a fait ça sait vraiment bien dissimuler ses traces… Je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant, je n'ai pas pu le pister.

L'alpha sembla inquiet, il savait très bien que ce message n'était pas à prendre à la légère. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette gravure, c'était Peter qui l'avait laissée à Derek, et il se souvenait que trop bien de comment les choses s'étaient terminées. Dans un bain de sang…

L'heure n'était par contre pas à la réflexion car la cloche retentissait déjà et chacun devait se rendre en cours. Nos amis n'avaient plus d'emploi du temps en commun car chacun avait choisi des spécialités différentes afin de pouvoir se préparer à l'entrée à l'Université, excepté Liam et Mason qui n'étaient encore que des Juniors.

De plus, la journée s'annonçait chargée car durant l'après-midi auraient lieu les sélections de l'équipe de crosse. Et Scott comptait bien rester capitaine. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Liam qui était un excellent joueur, il espérait que Stiles serait retenu et que de potentielles bonnes recrues se présenteraient. L'alpha se rendit en cours de biologie avancée avec Lydia et Kira tandis que Malia et Stiles allaient en littérature approfondie. Liam et Mason se dirigèrent quant à eux vers la salle d'histoire.

La matinée se déroula plutôt bien. Aussi bien qu'une matinée de cours pouvait se dérouler. Nos amis se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand Stiles et Malia arrivèrent, ils virent que le reste du groupe était déjà installé à une table. Stiles avait le teint légèrement pâle et le visage crispé. Scott le remarqua aussitôt et interrogea son ami quand ce dernier se fut installé en face de lui.

\- Ça va mon pote ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Ça va… grommela son ami.

\- Il stresse à cause des sélections, dit simplement Malia en réponse à l'alpha qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer ! tenta de le rassurer Scott. On s'est pas mal entraînés cet été, et je trouve que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- Ouais…

\- Allez fais pas cette tête, ça va aller.

\- Moi aussi je stresse, compatit Kira.

\- Tu comptes te présenter aussi ?! lui demanda son petit-ami d'un air surpris.

\- Ben oui… Je crois que ça m'avait pas mal amusé l'an dernier.

\- A choisir je prendrais Kira, s'amusa Liam.

\- Toi tu l'ouvriras quand tu arrêteras d'essayer de bouffer tes copains à la pleine lune, lança Stiles pour faire taire le plus jeune.

\- Haha très drôle ! se vexa le garçon.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Nos amis discutèrent des cours qu'ils avaient eus dans la matinée. A la fin du repas, nos amis allèrent se détendre à l'extérieur afin de profiter du beau temps, ils avaient la chance de bénéficier de deux heures de pause déjeuner cette année. Ils prirent donc un bain de soleil avant les sélections de crosse et ceux qui n'y participeraient pas tentèrent au mieux de motiver les joueurs.

Il allait bientôt être quatorze heures. Scott, Stiles, Liam et Kira allèrent se changer en vue des sélections. Le reste du groupe se dirigea vers les gradins pour pouvoir encourager les joueurs.

Le coach Finstock était déjà présent sur le terrain et venait de terminer la mise en place des équipements. Les joueurs finissaient d'arriver sur le terrain quand le coach s'exprima d'une voix solennelle. Il avait pour habitude de faire des discours assez éloquents quand il s'agissait de crosse, ce qui amusait les joueurs.

\- Bonjour tout l'monde ! s'écria-t-il. C'est une nouvelle année qui commence aujourd'hui, et qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouvelle équipe de crosse. Cette année marque également la fin de la scolarité de certains élèves dans ce lycée. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous réfléchisse un instant avant d'être sûr de vouloir participer à cette aventure. Demandez-vous si vous êtes vraiment prêts à y contribuer. Car cette année, je veux remporter la coupe du championnat. La concurrence sera rude, seuls les meilleurs joueurs seront retenus. Alors … Soyez prêts et donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Et maintenant, MAGNEZ VOS CULS TOUT MOUS ET METTEZ-VOUS EN RANG SUR LE TERRAIN !

GREENBERG ! Dans les buts ! Te prendre quelques coups sur la tête te remettra peut-être le cerveau en place, espèce de demeuré !

\- Coach, fit Scott accompagné de Kira, est-ce que je suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe ?

\- Ah McCall… Bien sûr que oui, si tu assures aux sélections ! Alors bouge-toi un peu, plus vite que ça ! Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur le terrain ? On ne prend pas de filles dans l'équipe ! Retourne dans les gradins avec tes copines.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous vous moquez de moi ?! Vous m'aviez vous-même sollicitée l'année dernière quand vous n'aviez pas assez de joueurs ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

\- Oui et bien, j'étais dans l'impasse ! Peut-être que je ferais appel à toi si besoin est. Maintenant écarte-toi pour qu'on puisse commencer les sélections.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses amis dans les gradins, plus qu'outrée. Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres et ils maudirent tous le coach Finstock d'être parfois aussi bête et arrogant.

Greenberg avait été viré des buts au bout de quelques minutes seulement, se faisant traiter d'incapable par le coach. Le garçon qui le remplaçait s'en tirait plutôt bien mais il fut incapable de rattraper les balles de Liam et de Scott qui enchainaient les buts sans sourciller. Stiles quant à lui n'était décidément pas doué en attaque, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Quand il arrivait à passer la défense sans se faire plaquer au sol, sa balle passait à côté des buts ou était interceptée par le gardien. Il fut placé en défense avec Scott et ce fut alors une toute autre histoire. En effet, les deux amis se coordonnaient parfaitement et aucun joueur, même pas Liam, ne fut capable d'approcher des buts. Un grand jeune-homme fit alors son apparition devant les deux amis. Il avait une carrure semblable à celle d'un joueur de rugby. Il s'élança vers les buts et Stiles et Scott s'avancèrent pour lui barrer la route. Le joueur arriva à esquiver le coup de Scott qui voulut plaquer sa crosse au sol et il continua sa course lorsque Stiles lui barra le chemin. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du grand gaillard qui accéléra sa course et fit un plaquage impressionnant à Stiles qui atterrit quasiment deux mètres plus loin. Le coach siffla lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles ne se relevait pas. Il s'approcha alors près de son joueur, Scott était déjà accroupi au-dessus de son meilleur ami et lui parlait.

\- Stiles ça va ? demanda le garçon d'un air inquiet.

\- Ouais… Mais je crois que ce connard m'a démis l'épaule, répondit le blessé en fixant d'un air mauvais la grande brute qui souriait, il crut d'ailleurs voir une étincelle jaune briller dans ses yeux. Scott, je crois que c'est un loup-garou…

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'en suis sûr, j'ai vu ses yeux changer, et j'ai pris l'habitude de me faire taper par des loups-garous ces dernières années… Ce mec a une force surhumaine.

\- Bilinski ! s'écria le coach. Tu peux te relever ?

\- Il est blessé à l'épaule coach, répondit Scott en jetant un regard mauvais à celui qui avait blessé son ami.

\- Et c'est Stilinski… grommela Stiles qui commençait lentement à se relever.

\- McCall, emmène-le à l'infirmerie et reviens jouer ensuite ! lança le coach.

\- C'est bon on s'en occupe, lança Lydia qui arrivait sur le terrain avec Malia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la coyote-garou.

\- L'autre brute m'a déboîté l'épaule, répondit simplement son petit-ami.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais senti quelque chose d'étrange, répondit la jeune fille. Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul loup-garou présent ici, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna la jeune rousse.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a tué le mec dans la forêt… sembla réfléchir Stiles qui serrait les dents. Il m'a volontairement blessé. Il ne nous veut pas du bien.

\- Je vais lui régler son compte, s'empressa d'ajouter Malia. Je peux le faire, j'en suis sûre !

\- Non ne fais rien ! On ne sait pas encore qui il est et si comme tu l'as dit il n'est pas seul, il nous faudra une stratégie pour avoir des réponses à nos questions…

Stiles arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière le prit directement en charge. Elle lui remit son épaule démise en place ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. La vague de douleur passée, le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il allait néanmoins devoir garder le bras en écharpe pendant quelques jours pour s'assurer de ne pas se blesser davantage.

Nos trois amis retournèrent dans les gradins pour finir de regarder les sélections. Celui qui avait attaqué Stiles se retourna en l'apercevant et lança un coup d'œil complice à un autre garçon qui était installé non loin d'eux dans les gradins. Ce dernier avait une silhouette beaucoup plus fine, un peu comme Stiles, et avait des cheveux noirs très courts et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Malia voulut aller l'interroger mais Stiles la stoppa avec sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever.

\- Nous règlerons ça en temps voulu, lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de lancer les hostilités.

\- Mais lui aussi est un loup-garou ! s'agaça Malia.

\- Oui j'avais compris que c'était lui le deuxième loup dont tu parlais.

\- C'est juste qu'on ne sait pas encore dans quoi on se lance, dit simplement Lydia.

\- De toute façon, ils ne tenteront rien en public, et on a l'avantage du nombre. C'était une simple provocation, fit simplement la jeune asiatique.

\- Mmm… D'accord, répondit Malia l'air mécontente. Mais si ils tentent quoique ce soit contre toi, je les tue tous les deux.

\- Merci de veiller sur moi chérie, fit Stiles en embrassant sa petite amie pour la rassurer.

Les sélections s'achevèrent et le coach annonça quels étaient les joueurs retenus et par conséquences, ceux qui n'étaient pas sélectionnés. Scott gardait son titre de capitaine et Liam avait été désigné co-capitaine, ce qui enchanta Mason qui savait que son ami en avait toujours rêvé. Celui qui avait attaqué Stiles avait également été retenu pour intégrer l'équipe et s'appelait Bobby McGregor. Son ami sur le banc lui fit un petit sourire d'approbation pour le féliciter. Son regard en disait long, nos amis n'en avaient pas encore fini avec les problèmes, bien au contraire, ceux-là ne faisaient que commencer. Stiles manqua de s'étouffer lorsque le coach prononça son nom, enfin ce qu'il pensait être son non « Bilinski » parmi les joueurs titulaires. Il serait donc officiellement en première ligne pour les matchs quand son épaule aurait guéri. Il occuperait un poste de défenseur car son coach avait jugé qu'il avait fait une bonne impression. Sa joie effaça un peu sa douleur. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, son père serait tellement fier de lui.

Son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée puisque Bobby venait de les rejoindre et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le bras de Stiles en écharpe.

\- Pas trop douloureux j'espère, Stilinski ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Même une petite fille m'aurait fait plus mal, ironisa le garçon.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne fais pas plus mal qu'une petite fille, grogna Bobby dont les yeux virèrent au jaune.

\- N'y pense même pas, s'interposa Malia.

\- Tu as une chienne bien docile, ricana Bobby.

\- Tu vas voir qui est la chie…

\- ASSEZ ! cria celui qui accompagnait Bobby, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le plus grand des deux. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour le moment. Voudrais-tu aller à l'encontre des souhaits de Mère ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non… bafouilla Bobby qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre son frère. Désolé Adam.

\- Allons-y, répondit simplement le garçon qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Eh ! Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Scott qui venait d'arriver avec Liam. Le coach voulait nous expliquer deux ou trois trucs concernant le capitanat. Ça va ton épaule mec ?

\- Ça va merci. Par contre, ces mecs nous en veulent pour un truc c'est sûr… Et ils ne sont pas seuls, l'autre mec à parler d'une mère… fit Stiles d'un air inquiet.

\- Mère ? reprit Scott d'un air surpris.

Le père de Stiles était déjà en route pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire au bureau aujourd'hui. La journée avait été calme et à part de la paperasse qui pouvait être réglée le lendemain, plus rien ne le retenait au bureau. Il avait donc pris congés de ses collègues. Il appuya sur la pédale de freins car le feu devant lui passait au rouge. Il fut néanmoins percuté de plein fouet par la voiture qui arrivait derrière lui. Il se cogna la tête contre le volant mais se releva directement en se frottant le front. Pas de trace de sang, il avait eu de la chance. Il sortit de son véhicule de police et la conductrice de derrière était déjà sortie de sa voiture, l'air paniquée. C'était une femme blonde avec de longs et beaux cheveux qui lui retombaient dans le dos. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Elle s'empressa de s'approcher du shérif en constatant qu'elle avait cabossé l'arrière de sa voiture.

\- Je suis tellement désolé shérif ! dit-elle en voyant l'insigne du père de Stiles. Je crois que j'ai eu une absence, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées à cause du travail. Oh mon dieu… Vous allez bien ?!

\- Ça va ça va, répondit le shérif, et vous, rien de cassé ?

\- Non non, ma voiture a bien encaissé le choc, dit-elle en souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Tu m'étonnes, elle fait trois fois la taille de ma voiture de fonction ! s'exclama le shérif.

\- Je paierai pour les dégâts c'est promis. Et laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner s'il vous plait !

\- Euh très bien… répondit simplement le shérif sous le coup de la surprise. Mais je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.

\- Décidément, je fais vraiment tout de travers aujourd'hui… Je m'appelle Nina, Nina McGregor.

\- John Stilinski, répondit le shérif en tendant une main vers la femme que cette dernière s'empressa de serrer maladroitement. Enchanté malgré les circonstances.

\- De même, sourit Nina. Vingt heures ce soir ? Pour le dîner.

\- Euh très bien…

\- La pizzeria du centre-ville fera parfaitement l'affaire ! A ce soir alors ! Et encore désolé pour la voiture, nous reparlerons des détails des réparations plus tard, je dois vraiment filer.

Le shérif n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Nina était déjà repartie. Elle composa rapidement un numéro sur son téléphone et patienta quelques instants.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi Adam, je viens de faire la rencontre du charmant père de Stiles. Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

\- Eh bien… Bobby a démis l'épaule de l'humain, qu'il est fragile d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai calmé ses ardeurs car ça a failli déraper.

\- Parfait. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi pour réfléchir. Je vais rejoindre Lily à la maison. Ne tardez pas après les cours. Il faut que nous mettions l'étape suivante au point.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure Mère.

\- A tout à l'heure trésor.

Nina raccrocha et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. On avance lentement mais sûrement, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, je vous le garantis !

Je tiens à préciser que je ne publierai pas de manière aussi régulière. J'avais déjà rédigé les deux premiers chapitres avant de les poster, c'est pourquoi c'est allé si vite. Je vais tout de même essayer d'écrire le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible !

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Merci :)


	3. Chapitre 03

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici avec ma première fiction sur l'univers de Teen Wolf intitulée Live or Die. Si le titre n'est pas très gai, le contenu ne le sera pas non plus toujours !

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série et tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, même si je me suis permis de changer certaines choses :)

Rating : M (Je ne sais pas s'il est mérité mais je prévois du sang et peut-être quelques passages pour adultes)

Attention, il y aura des relations homosexuelles dans cette fic, public averti !

Merci lafolle6231 pour ta review, ça m'encourage d'avoir du soutien ! :)

Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre III.

Il était dix-sept heures et cette journée de rentrée s'achevait déjà pour nos amis. Ils se rejoignirent tous à la sortie du lycée afin de discuter ensemble des événements de la journée. Chacun essayait de comprendre qui étaient Bobby et Adam, trop de mystères planaient autour des deux garçons et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et qui était cette fameuse Mère dont ils avaient parlé ? Que pouvaient-ils bien leur vouloir ? Quel lien y avait-il avec la mort du jeune homme dans la forêt et la gravure sur l'arbre ? Il leur fallait tirer tout ça au clair.

\- J'ai demandé à Jordan de se renseigner sur la famille McGregor, fit Lydia. Je dois passer chez lui pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Jordan ? s'amusa Mason. Vous semblez bien proches tout d'un coup.

\- Le boulet a encore parlé… soupira Malia.

\- Je vous jure qu'elle fait des progrès, se dépêcha de lancer Stiles en voyant le regard de ses amis. C'est juste qu'elle parle avant de réfléchir parfois, un peu comme…

\- Comme toi, le coupa Liam.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné mon opinion sur tes commentaires, se défendit Stiles.

\- Bref, coupa sèchement Lydia. Je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ce soir pour les recherches…

\- Scott et moi allons vous aider, lança Kira.

\- Je vous rejoindrai après le travail à la clinique, répondit l'alpha.

\- Malia, Mason, Liam et moi ferons des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ces pass sont finalement bien utiles. Je vais rapidement chez moi pour me changer et on se retrouve ensuite ici, disons d'ici une heure ? Je rapporterai à dîner.

\- Très bien, répondit Liam. A tout à l'heure alors.

Le groupe se sépara et chacun retourna chez lui. Stiles laissa à contrecœur sa jeep sur le parking du lycée mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas conduire avec un seul bras valide. Il lui arrivait parfois de presque regretter d'avoir refusé la morsure de Peter, les pouvoirs de régénération des loups-garous étaient bien pratiques lorsqu'on y pensait. S'il avait su ce qui allait arriver, il aurait peut-être accepté cette morsure…

Nina venait d'arriver chez elle. Elle vivait dans une grande demeure en dehors de Beacon Hills. Mieux valait rester à proximité de la ville pour pouvoir mener son plan à bien tout en gardant une certaine discrétion. Elle entra dans le salon où une jeune femme d'environ son âge l'attendait, d'ailleurs cette dernière lui ressemblait beaucoup. Quatre autres personnes se trouvaient avec elle, un grand homme de leur tranche d'âge avec des cheveux grisonnants et deux garçons et une fille encore adolescents.

\- Lily, sourit Nina qui s'empressa d'aller embrasser sa sœur.

\- Quel débordement de joie, répondit cette dernière en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je suis simplement heureuse de te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si vite, et que tu ramènerais tout le monde.

\- Nous formons une meute, n'oublie jamais ça, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

\- Je sais Franck, et nous voici de retour chez nous, après toutes ces années. Je vais par contre devoir vous demander un service. Ça ne sera pas facile mais je sais très bien que vous allez y arriver tous les deux.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lily.

\- J'ai reçu un nouvel ordre de la part du Maître. Il veut que vous partiez tous les deux pour le Canada. Hale s'y trouve et nous avons pour ordre de le tuer. S'il y a des gêneurs, tuez-les également. Les indications du Maître ont été très claires, nous ne devons épargner personne.

\- Ce Hale est puissant, lança Franck. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux, ils l'ont toujours étés, perfides comme ils sont.

\- Je sais, mais Lily est un alpha tout comme moi, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à le tuer. J'aurais bien aimé le faire moi-même, mais je dois malheureusement rester ici…

\- Quand devons-nous partir ? demanda Lily.

\- Ce soir, ce doit être réglé au plus vite. Garrett, Eliott, Lisa, vous restez avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous très rapidement. Je vous expliquerai tout ça lorsque Bobby et Adam seront rentrés.

Lily et Franck prirent congés et s'en allèrent directement en direction du Canada. Si le Maître avait exigé qu'ils tuent Derek, ils le feraient. Cela faisait partie de leur marché.

Stiles et Malia étaient arrivés chez l'adolescent, la voiture du shérif était déjà garée et le garçon se rendit tout de suite compte que celle-ci était abîmée. Il se hâta de saluer sa petite amie et courut vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Papa ! Tout va bien ? J'ai vu que tu avais eu un accident, cria le garçon en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Pas besoin de crier, tout va bien, je suis dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le fils à son père en débarquant dans le salon.

\- Une femme m'a percuté à un feu rouge. Plus de peur que de mal. Elle m'a d'ailleurs invité à dîner ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de refuser. Est-ce que je devrais annuler ?

\- Oh je n'pense pas. Ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu, répondit Stiles qui s'apprêtait à quitter le salon pour aller se doucher.

\- Une minute, l'arrêta son père. Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

\- Je me suis pris un coup lors des sélections de crosse, mais rassure-toi c'est rien de grave. Et j'ai été sélectionné en tant que défenseur titulaire, je suis officiellement un membre à part entière dans l'équipe papa !

\- Je suis fier de toi fiston, le visage du shérif s'était illuminé. Je t'emmènerai dîner à l'occasion pour fêter ça dignement !

\- Survis déjà à ton dîner de ce soir, en espérant qu'elle n'essaie pas de te tuer avec sa fourchette lors du repas.

\- Très drôle ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à part m'embêter ?

\- Euh si, je vais prendre une douche et je dois ensuite filer à la bibliothèque faire des recherches avec Malia et les autres pour les cours, mentit le garçon qui ne voulait pas affoler son père avec toutes ces histoires.

\- Très bien, tâche de ne pas rentrer trop tard, tu as cours demain.

\- C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça, se moqua Stiles qui fila dans la salle de bain.

L'adolescent se doucha tant bien que mal avec son bras valide et se dépêcha de préparer ses affaires. Il passa une commande de pizzas pour le dîner et rejoignit rapidement Malia qui l'attendait déjà devant chez lui. Il salua brièvement son père et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'en aller. Vingt minutes plus tard, Malia et Stiles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque avec de la pizza, ce qui ravit Mason et Liam dont les estomacs criaient famine. Les quatre amis dînèrent donc avant de commencer leurs recherches.

Lydia, Kira et Jordan venaient quant à eux de finir leur dîner. Ils avaient également préféré manger avant de se lancer trop loin dans les recherches, un estomac plein aide à mieux réfléchir. Kira comprenait ce qui plaisait à Lydia en Jordan. C'était un homme droit, honnête, gentil et vraiment très beau. De plus, il savait bien cuisiner. Les deux restaient discrets mais le reste de la meute avait bien remarqué un certain rapprochement depuis l'arrivée de l'adjoint dans la vie de la jeune rousse. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance dans ses relations amoureuses alors personne ne voulait lui forcer la main. Si elle était heureuse comme ça, cela leur convenait parfaitement.

\- Bien, se lança Parrish, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pour le moment concernant les McGregor. Du moins pas en ce qui concerne Bobby et Adam. Il semblerait néanmoins qu'une famille McGregor ait vécu ici il y a plusieurs générations. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier.

\- C'est déjà ça, répondit la rousse en souriant. Puis on ne va pas tarder à en savoir plus, lança-t-elle en désignant le carton d'archives posé sur le bureau de l'adjoint.

\- Allez, au travail, souffla Kira.

Nina était d'excellente humeur, ses plans se déroulaient plutôt bien. Lily et Franck trouveraient et se chargeraient certainement de Derek dans les heures à venir et elle pourrait passer sa soirée avec le shérif comme prévu.

Elle avait rassemblé les adolescents dans le salon pour faire un point avec eux sur le déroulement de la soirée. Il fallait que tout se passe exactement comme elle l'avait planifié pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'imprévus. La femme détestait ça. De plus, elle jouerait gros ce soir et elle le savait. Il fallait que le Maître soit satisfait, sinon, il ne respecterait pas sa part du marché et la tuerait très probablement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un échec, elle avait trop à y perdre. Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu et elle décida de revoir son plan depuis le début avec les adolescents. Elle ne leur faisait pas vraiment confiance, non pas qu'ils n'en étaient pas dignes, bien au contraire, ils formaient une meute très soudée. Mais ils étaient trop impulsifs, ce qui les rendait parfois stupides, mis à part Adam qui était comme elle, calme et réfléchi. Il avait toujours été son préféré et elle ne l'avait jamais caché. Ce serait un jour lui qui prendrait la relève s'il devait arriver malheur à Lily ou elle-même. Franck était fort, mais bien trop lâche pour être un meneur, le seul vrai mâle de la meute était Adam.

Après qu'elle ait eu terminé ses explications, elle se rendit à l'étage pour se préparer pour le dîner. Décidément, cette soirée promettait bien des rebondissements qui allaient s'avérer problématiques pour nos amis.

Il était presque vingt heures et le shérif attendait devant la pizzeria que son rendez-vous, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, arrive. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir le 4X4 noir de Nina arriver et se garer habillement sur le parking. Il se demanda un instant comment cette femme avait bien pu lui rentrer dedans. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point la blonde était ravissante lorsqu'elle sortit de son véhicule. Cette dernière s'était en effet mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe noire et portait de beaux bijoux qui semblaient valoir une fortune.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle d'un ton charmeur au shérif qui faillit rougir.

\- Bonsoir, balbutia-t-il. Vous êtes bien plus charmante comme ça que lorsque vous me foncez dedans, dit-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui était soudain devenue gênante.

\- Je suis tellement navrée, répondit cette dernière qui prit un air coupable sur le visage, elle jouait parfaitement bien son rôle de pauvre innocente.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le shérif pour la rassurer. Nous bénéficions d'une bonne assurance dans la police, tous les frais seront pris en charge.

\- Vous me voyez rassurée shérif, répondit la blonde.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler John, répondit ce dernier. Me faire appeler shérif toute la journée me suffit amplement. Nous sommes ici pour dîner, non pas pour mener un interrogatoire.

\- En effet, profitons de l'instant présent, fit Nina en souriant.

Les deux adultes entrèrent dans la pizzeria pour dîner. L'ambiance fut assez détendue. Le shérif mangea une pizza et Nina commanda une salade. John se surprit lui-même lors du dîner. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec une inconnue, surtout qu'il n'avait pas partagé de moments pareils avec une femme depuis le décès de la mère de Stiles. Il se l'était toujours refusé car elle était pour lui son unique amour. Mais il savait que cette soirée ne l'engageait à rien, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent. S'il avait pu deviner la suite des événements, il se serait certainement fait une toute autre opinion de ce dîner qui n'allait pas tarder à virer au cauchemar.

En effet, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pizzeria, le shérif accompagna Nina à sa voiture par pure galanterie mais ne vit pas le coup venir lorsque cette dernière l'assomma brusquement après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards. Le shérif s'écroula sous la force de la femme et tomba à terre. Nina ramassa le corps du shérif qu'elle jeta avec facilité dans le coffre de sa voiture.

\- Désolé John, mais j'ai besoin de vous comme appât pour attirer l'attention de votre fils.

Elle se mit aussitôt en route et envoya un texto à l'adresse de Bobby. « J'espère que tout est en place, je suis en route. Préviens Adam qu'il peut se lancer ». Elle prit ensuite le portable du shérif qu'elle avait pris de sa poche et composa le numéro de Stiles.

Stiles était désespéré. Les recherches qu'il avait effectuées ne l'avaient mené nulle part et cela l'agaçait franchement. Si Stiles détestait quelque chose par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il avait trouvé des articles dans les archives du lycée concernant plusieurs élèves s'appelant McGregor mais rien de concluant n'en ressortait, ils étaient des lycéens plutôt normaux. Les photos que Malia et les autres avaient trouvées dans les vieux albums du lycée ne leur avaient pas donné plus d'informations, rien ne semblait clocher dans cette famille, et pourtant…

Il s'apprêtait à dire aux autres qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il se dépêcha de répondre lorsqu'il vit que c'était son père qui l'appelait.

\- Allô papa ? Déjà fini ce rendez-vous ? lança-t-il d'un air malicieux.

\- Ton père et moi avons écourté la soirée, répondit une voix de femme que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas, ce qui l'inquiéta aussitôt.

\- Qui êtes-vous, lança Stiles d'une voix crispée. Où est mon père ?!

\- Il fait actuellement un somme dans le coffre de ma voiture, j'avais besoin de lui pour que tu me rejoignes, lança Nina en riant.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, commença Stiles, je vous promets que je vous…

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer. Retrouve-moi dans vingt minutes dans la forêt, près du Nemeton, tu sauras retrouver le chemin j'espère… lança la blonde d'un ton narquois avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

\- Mon père a été kidnappé, lança Stiles à ses amis, le teint blafard. Il faut qu'on aille l'aider, il est vraiment en danger.

Ses amis nos posèrent pas plus de questions en voyant l'état de leur amis et le suivirent. Les quatre adolescents quittèrent la bibliothèque rapidement et se mirent en route vers la forêt. Une fois dans la voiture, Stiles s'empara de son téléphone portable pour appeler Scott.

Les recherches du côté de Scott se passaient beaucoup mieux. Jordan avait en effet trouvé de nombreux dossiers concernant les McGregor dans les archives. Il s'avérait que les McGregor étaient issus d'une vieille famille qui avait vécu il y a longtemps à Beacon Hills. Ces derniers possédaient une propriété aussi grande que celle des Hale et les deux familles étaient connues pour leurs nombreuses rivalités.

\- Si les deux familles étaient rivales, c'était certainement une question de territoire, lança Scott.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, deux grandes familles de loups-garous dans une même ville ne devaient pas faire bon ménage, souligna Kira.

\- Ce doit être pour ça qu'ils ont gravé cette spirale sur l'arbre, fit Lydia. Ils veulent se venger du passé en reprenant possession de la ville.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont dû tuer Mark Abbott pour nous faire comprendre qu'ils étaient chez eux et qu'ils y faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, dit Jordan.

\- Cette histoire commence à prendre du sens, poursuivit la jeune rousse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont directement pris à nous.

\- Parce que Scott est un alpha et que la meute doit être un obstacle pour eux. Cela me semble assez logique, répondit Jordan en se tournant vers le jeune loup-garou.

\- Possible, fit Scott qui sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Stiles ? lança-t-il en décrochant.

\- Scott… fit Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott d'un air inquiet. Il sentait de l'angoisse dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est mon père, répondit Stiles qui avait du mal à s'exprimer. Il a été kidnappé par une femme. Je crois que c'est elle la mère dont parlaient les deux autres au lycée aujourd'hui…

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna son ami. Dis-moi où es-tu qu'on puisse te rejoindre.

\- On se dirige vers la forêt, près du Nemeton, fais vite s'il te plaît.

\- On va faire au mieux, lança son ami pour le rassurer. Tout va s'arranger, on va sauver ton père avant qu'il ne soit blessé.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, fit simplement Lydia qui eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Au même moment, trois objets enflammés passèrent à travers les vitres de chaque côté de la maison de l'adjoint qui prit immédiatement feu. Nos amis se regroupèrent instinctivement pour s'éloigner des flammes qui les entouraient déjà.

\- Stiles, je crois qu'on va mettre plus de temps que prévu pour arriver, lança Scott avant de raccrocher.

En effet, même si nos amis arrivaient à se libérer du feu, ils allaient devoir en découdre avec les trois loups-garous qui étaient postés devant la maison de l'adjoint Parrish.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre qui se termine sur une note plus tendue que les précédents, histoire de créer un peu de suspens.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de votre avis, de vos sentiments ou états d'âmes. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Merci encore de me lire. Je vais tenter de ne pas trop vous faire patienter pour la suite.

A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre ! :)


End file.
